Yako Tenma
| appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! R | gender = Male | manga_deck = Wicked God | relatives = * Maximillion J. Pegasus (adoptive father) * Gekko Tenma (twin brother) * Depre Scott (adoptive brother) * Richie Merced (adoptive brother) | organization = Industrial Illusions | occupation = President of Industrial Illusions }} Yako Tenma is the main antagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! R. He is the protégé and adopted son (often mistaken, or mistranslated as younger brother) of Pegasus, and the biological twin brother of Gekko Tenma, who wants revenge for Pegasus' death and disappearance (although unbeknownst to him, it was actually Dark Bakura who killed Pegasus). He was always known as the less superior of the two Tenma brothers, constantly being defeated by Gekko in Duels. Yako appeared to have acquired an inferiority complex from his treatment by others. Pegasus however, seemed to be the only one who recognized he had potential, and that he'd develop into a great Duelist someday. He believes that Yugi killed Pegasus, and even when Gekko tells him that what Keith Howard told him is false, he said that "the reason Pegasus got killed is because Yugi won against him." Tenma's name comes directly from 天馬 tenma, which is Japanese for "pegasus" (the mythical creature). Design Appearance Yako is a young man of average height, with silver-green hair that trails down his back and separates into two above his forehead in a similar manner to Jonouchi. In the present, he wears a closed pink coat, white gloves, pants and shoes. After defeating Seto Kaiba, his coat falls open revealing that he wears a simple black shirt under it. When he appears as a hologram, he commonly wears a heavy maroon coat as a cape in a similar manner to how Dark Yugi does with his jacket on occasion. In the past, he wore attire similar to that worn by Pegasus and his hair was shorter. Personality Yako is extremely determined to revive Pegasus, not letting anything stand in his way; be it Yugi and his friends or Seto Kaiba. His mentality seemed to be slowly warped by the presence of the Wicked Gods, twisting him more and more as he had been exposed to them over time. He claims that Pegasus was his master and everything to him, and losing him was the worst tragedy that could befall him. He also held great enmity for his twin, Gekko. Gekko was often praised by Pegasus as a "perfect" Duelist, and Yako often felt that he was Dueling in the shadow of his twin. He failed to realize that Gekko was "perfect" in the fact that he would experience no growth as a Duelist, and was as strong as he'd ever be. Yako's feelings for Gekko eventually caused him to use his brother as a pawn in his battle against Yugi. While at his most volatile, his right eye bulged due to his damaged mind. After the destruction of "The Wicked Avatar", Yako's personality returned to his kind, calm demeanor he held before being exposed to the Wicked Gods. Abilities He is highly skilled with technology. For example, he used advanced holograms to make it appear as if he could pass through walls, ceilings and other solid objects. Another example is that he was also able to use this technology in combination with the powers of the Wicked Gods to revive Keith Howard and remove Anzu Mazaki's soul from her body. He was able to use the powers of the Wicked Gods to control Gekko, though he referred to his doing so as "hacking" his body, suggesting that he did so in conjunction with technology. Biography History Yako along his twin brother, Gekko were orphans adopted by Pegasus to be trained as his protégés to be potential heirs to his company, I². It became apparent the Tenma twins were considered Pegasus' favorites among the adopted children, and they clearly were the most attached to him. One day prior to Duelist Kingdom, Pegasus discussed his plans of taking over KaibaCorp and reviving Cyndia. Unfortunately, this dream would never come true, and it was also the last time Yako would see his mentor alive. At some point after the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, he found Cyndia's card covered in Pegasus's blood, causing Yako to freak out. In anger, Yako demanded Mr. Crocketts tell him who did this, and not knowing what happened to Pegasus, he revealed that Yugi defeated him, giving Yako a target. In revenge, Yako locked himself in his room to research in the mystic science, which includes the Millennium Items, especially the Millennium Eye, and the designs of very powerful and evil cards that Pegasus left behind, but did not produce due to fear; Yako used his researches to complete them, and named them the Wicked Gods, which slowly corrupted him. He tested his plan to revive Pegasus by using "The Wicked Avatar" to revive Keith Howard. Yu-Gi-Oh! R Yako made his move after the Battle City Tournament, observing a recording of Yugi's defeat of Dark Marik, and declaring that Yugi had to pay for taking everything from him. He hacked into the KaibaCorp building's mainframe, making it through all of the firewalls, and preventing Isono from shutting the system down. He then appeared as a hologram, declaring the KaibaCorp had been taken over by the Asian division of Industrial Illusions. He kidnapped Anzu Mazaki, replacing her with a hologram. After school had finished at Domino High School, Yako appeared as a hologram to meet Yugi Mutou, emerging from a desk. Jonouchi initially thought he was a ghost, though Yugi realized that Yako was a hologram. Yako requested to Duel Yugi, and he accepted, switching to Dark Yugi. Yugi Summoned "Slifer the Sky Dragon" against Yako, but Yako countered with his newly revealed God card, "The Wicked Avatar", which took the form of a black "Slifer" and destroyed "Slifer" with ease as "Avatar" was higher on the divine hierarchy of the God cards. He then called off the Duel and Anzu disappeared, revealing to the others that she had been a hologram, and told Yugi to come to the KaibaCorp building if he wanted to rescue her. Around the same time, he also contacted Kaiba in a similar manner, remarking when Kaiba suggested a facility to train future Duelists that Pegasus had also planned a similar idea. The Duel Disks of people that Kaiba was observing began to malfunction, and Kaiba realized that Yako was behind it. Yako revealed that he had taken over KaibaCorp's Duel Ring Sever for a project of his, goading Kaiba into returning to Japan. After Yugi defeated Deschutes Lew, he talked with Bandit Keith, revealing that he needed the Duels to occur to have the R.A. Project to proceed. Later, after Yugi had defeated Maico Kato, bringing the total number of card professors in the building down to seven, he met him in person, Yugi sensing that he was real due to his Duelist's aura. He requested to Duel Yugi again, as his deck was not well prepared the previous time. He offered to let Yugi see Anzu if he won, but if Yako won, he would take the Egyptian Gods. Yugi accepted the challenge, and Crocketts led them to a theater to Duel. Yako quickly brought out three monsters using "Summoner Monk", while Yugi countered with "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior". However, despite Yugi's efforts, Yako was able to summon "The Wicked Dreadroot", and power it up with "Divine Evolution", with the Wicked God's effect halving the ATK and DEF of every other monster on the field. Yugi tried to Summon "The Sun Dragon Ra", but Yako used "The Selection" to prevent its Summon. Yugi refused to give up, and Summoned "Arcana Knight Joker", rather than attempting to Summon another Egyptian God. He lured Yako into attacking him, and used "Spellbinding Illusion" to negate its effects and allow "Arcana Knight Joker" to destroy it. Shocked that Yugi had destroyed the Wicked God monster, Yako abandoned the body he had been possessing to Duel Yugi, revealed to be that of his twin brother, Gekko Tenma. At the same time, he greeted Kaiba as he entered the building after defeating Willa Mette. Despite his defeat, Yako had advanced the R.A. Project a step further, the Summoning of "The Wicked Dreadroot" had allowed him to remove Anzu's soul from her body and trap her in the "Soul Prison" card he'd given to Yugi. Seto Kaiba eventually made his way to the control room where Yako was, disabling the guards outside and Yako himself in quick succession with his briefcase. Yako simply laughed, and claimed that Kaiba couldn't stop him. He revealed that he was using the Duels of the building to power the Duel Ring Server, merging the card data to recreate Pegasus's soul, claiming that Pegasus had given a piece of his soul to each of the cards that he created. Kaiba scoffed at the theory, but Yako revealed that he had tested it on Bandit Keith. He suggested a Duel, claiming that his God card, "The Wicked Avatar" would defeat Kaiba. Kaiba, having not known that there were any other God cards, was skeptical, but agreed to Duel Yako at the Apex Arena. Yako seemed to be using a Spell and Trap card strategy, and Kaiba, despite some clever counters from Yako, who almost surrendered at one point, dominated the Duel, bringing out "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". However, when Kaiba summoned "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", Yako used "Junk Dealer" to steal the Fusion Material Monsters, and used them as Tributes to summon "The Wicked Avatar." It was at this point that the effect of "The Wicked Avatar" was revealed - the ability to surpass all monsters on the field by having an ATK equal to the highest ATK on the field plus one, reflected by mimicking that monsters form. He destroyed the "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" with ease, leaving Kaiba to use a high-defense monster to protect himself. Yako simply used "Comparable Level" to summon three more low-level monsters, and use them as Tributes to bring out "The Wicked Dreadroot," which "Avatar" mimicked. He destroyed all of Kaiba's monsters and wiped out his Life Points with the two Wicked God monsters. As Yugi had been stopped when Richie Merced defeated Gekko, Yako's Duel with Kaiba served as the final catalyst for the completion of the R.A. Project. He began to Summon the spirit of Pegasus, but Kaiba managed to send a program into the server and stop the Summoning, as Yugi was Dueling Cedar Mill at the time. Yako was distraught, nearly killing Kaiba when he pushed him off the Apex Arena, but realized that he could Duel Yugi as he'd originally planned. He waited for Yugi to arrive. When he did, Gekko was accompanying Yugi. Gekko tried to dissade Yako from completing the R.A. Project, but Yako refused. Yugi requested that Yako release Anzu so that they could Duel as true Duelists, but Yako refused, as he was unable to release her, and asked Yugi gleefully if he liked the punishment of the Wicked Gods. Beginning their Duel, Yako started strong with "Beast King Barbaros", which Yugi countered with "Arcana Knight Joker." Yako then gathered four monsters with "Level Resist Wall", one of which was destroyed, and then brought out "The Wicked Eraser" and destroyed "Arcana Knight Joker". When Yugi defended himself with "Big Shield Guardna", Yako Tributed "Eraser" to Summon "Gaap the Divine Soldier", triggering "Eraser's" effect to destroy every card on the field, and allowing Yako to attack directly. He also revealed that he already had "The Wicked Avatar" in his hand by revealing it to power up "Gaap". Yugi brought out his "Emissaries of Darkness," but Yako quickly gathered three more sacrifices and Summoned "The Wicked Avatar". Despite this, Yugi almost defeated it with "Union Attack", but Yako was well aware of the card and countered it by using "Loss of Strength" to reduce the ATK of one of the attacking monsters to zero, and reducing Yugi to 98 Life Points in the process. Yako, confident in his victory, attempted to hurt Yugi further by using "Devil's Sanctuary" to reflect Yugi, with "The Wicked Avatar" taking the form of Yugi Mutou himself. He tried to convince Dark Yugi that Yugi had turned against him as it had been Dark Yugi that won all of Yugi's victories and left him with nothing, remarking that he understood the feeling as that had been how he felt when Gekko overshadowed him in their youth. Yugi denied this, stating that Dark Yugi broadened his horizons. Yako dismissed that, pointing out that Yugi didn't have a living, breathing reminder of his failures as Yako did. Though Dark Yugi attempted to buy time with "Swords of Revealing Light", Yako destroyed them early and attacked. Yugi countered by bringing back "The God of the Obelisk" from the Graveyard, using its effect to boost its attack points to infinite, which also caused "The Wicked Avatar" to mimic it and also gain infinite attack points. At this point, "Avatar" would have won as it was higher on the divine hierarchy, but Yugi used the "Divine Evolution" card to upgrade "Obelisk" to the same level as "Avatar," becoming "Obelisk The Progenitor". Both God monsters clashed with "God Hand Impact" and destroyed one another, ending "The Wicked Avatar's" influence on Yako and restoring Anzu to her body. Yakko saw a brief vision of Pegasus before returning to the Duel. With the R.A. Project in ruins, Yako attempted to surrender, believing the Duel to be pointless. Gekko stopped him, stating that Pegasus never finished the Wicked God cards for Yako because he believed that he wouldn't need them, having seen the true Yako who wouldn't need a God card with his Millenium Eye. Yako agreed to continue the Duel, reviving "Beast King Barbaros" at its full 3000 ATK. Dark Yugi replenished their hands with "Card of Sanctity" in order for them to have a satisfying Duel. Though Yako Summoned his monster that was "almost a God," "Beast Machine King Barbaros Ür", Yugi was able to bring out both "Dark Magician Girl" and "Dark Magician" and use "Dimension Magic" to destroy "Barbaros Ür", and finished the Duel with a direct attack from "Dark Magician Girl." Yako reflected that Yugi's power was magnificent, and thanked Gekko for keeping the Duel going. He admitted that he was still sad about the loss of Pegasus, but declared that he had to cut the cord, tearing "The Wicked Avatar" into pieces as he said so. Jonouchi, Anzu, and Honda arrived at the top of the building, and the Tenma twins watched them reunite. Yako admitted that he was glad he didn't erase their smiles. Decks Wicked God Yako uses a Wicked God Deck. It focuses on Level modification tactics to bring out multiple monsters, which he can Tribute for the Summoning of the Wicked Gods, particularly "The Wicked Avatar". Many of his monsters are named after Goetia demons. In addition, several of his monsters are unnamed. Gekko In order to test the powers of "The Wicked Dreadroot", Yako possesses his twin brother Gekko and forces him to Duel Yugi. The Deck focused on swarming the field with "Seraphim" monsters in order to bring out "Dreadroot", while countering the opponent with cards such as "The Selection". Duels Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! R characters